1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for receiving data feedbacking channel information using an LQ decomposition scheme in a communication system that provides services using a multi-input multi-output (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MIMO’) scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research for providing services having various quality of services (hereinafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) to users at a high transmission rate has been actively conducted. As an example of the communication system, in a wireless local area network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system, research into methods for stably transmitting large-capacity data at high rate using limited resources has been actively conducted. In particular, in a communication system, research into data transmission through a wireless channel has been conducted. Recently, methods for allowing the WLAN system to normally transmit and receive large-capacity data by effectively using a limited wireless channel have been proposed.
Meanwhile, in a recent communication system, there has been proposed a method for transmitting and receiving large-capacity data to and from, a plurality of terminals, for example, STAs through a plurality of base stations, for example, an access point (hereinafter, referred to as ‘AP’) by the MIMO scheme. Herein, the STAs can access all the APs and thus, the STAs selects any one of the APs and wirelessly accesses the selected AP to transmit and receives large-capacity data to and from a single AP through the wireless channel by the MIMO scheme.
However, the current communication system, in order for any AP to transmit the large-capacity data to the STAs by the MIMO scheme, there is a need to feedback the channel information regarding a data stream between the APs and the STAs at the time of transmitting data by the MIMO scheme; however, a detailed method for feedbacking the channel information has not yet been proposed. In other words, as described above, in order to transmit and receive the large-capacity data between the APs and the STAs by the MIMO scheme, for example, a single user-MIMO scheme and a multi user-MIMO scheme, a receiver, for example, the STAs need to feedback the channel information regarding the data stream between the APs and the STAs to a transmitter, for example, the AP. However, in the current communication system, in order for the receiver to normally receive the large-capacity data by the user-MIMO scheme and the multi-user MIMO scheme, a detailed method for feedbacking the channel information to the transmitter has not yet been proposed. Therefore, there is a limitation in normally transmitting and receiving the large-capacity data by the single user-MIMO scheme and the multi user-MIMO scheme.
Therefore, in order to transmit and receive the large-capacity data to the plurality of STAs through the plurality of APs by the single user-MIMO scheme and the multi user-MIMO using limited resources in the communication system, for example, the WLAN system, a need exists for a method for receiving data enabling the receiver to normally feedback the channel information regarding the data stream.